


Touching is Good

by Lovefushsia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: I’ve never understood how Scott could have abandoned Stiles when he was taken by Gerrard. So I wanted Derek to find him.This has been sitting in my drafts for months. I think it’s time to start writing again :)





	Touching is Good

“Stiles, Stiles!” Derek’s voice was close and Stiles tried to open his eyes but one of them was too sore and the other was taking a minute to focus.

A hand stroked over his brow, down his cheekbone, it would definitely come away bloody, Stiles knew that much. “Ow.”

There was more pressing, gentle exploration of his ribs and hands, and finally a hand went around the back of his neck and the throbbing pain that was so constant Stiles hadn’t even really been aware, gradually depleted. 

He closed his eyes again and Derek’s voice was quiet, but rough around the edges. “I’m gonna lift you, ok?”

“Yeah,” Stiles croaked out. “Thanks,” he added, because he felt so much better and that apparently was all Derek’s doing.

“Shut up, and just relax.”

He was hefted upwards, in no position to admire the muscles of Derek’s chest and arms as he lifted him, but he would be storing the feeling away for later, for when he could appreciate it.

“Where’s Scott, did he come too?”

“No, I told them to go after Jackson, I’m sorry Stiles, I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

“Hey-” Stiles cleared his throat and tried again. “This is in no way your fault, ok?”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“The old man? That’s what he wants, for you to go after him so he can kill you. You have to let it go Derek.”

“No.” He sounded adamant and Stiles couldn’t find the strength to argue right now.

He curled into Derek’s arms, resting his cheek against Derek’s chest so he could hear the elevated beat of his heart. “Where are we going?” he murmured, as he was placed gently into the back of a vehicle, Derek’s Camaro he was pretty sure, the leather was a dead giveaway. 

“Your place, your dad’s waiting.”

“Oh God, he’ll be going out of his mind.”

Derek’s hand slipped away from Stiles’ skin and Stiles just wanted him to keep touching him. But he closed the door, got into the driver’s seat and pulled away.

“How did you find me?”

Derek didn’t answer right away but when Stiles looked up into the rearview mirror he caught Derek’s eye. “It wasn’t difficult to trace your scent,” Derek said softly.

“Oh, that’s good. I did manage to get a good kick in, I tried-” Stiles started, remembering those fists making contact over and over while he eventually had to curl into a ball.

“Stiles, don’t- you shouldn’t have been in that position. Whatever happened, you couldn’t have done anything more.” 

“He’s an asshole.”

Derek growled. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Stiles raised himself up, painfully, so that he was sitting, or at least slumped against the seat. He held his head, tried to see how bad he looked in the rearview mirror but Derek was glaring at him. 

“What? I look like crap, Dad’s going to go crazy.”

“He’ll just be glad you’re safe.”

***

His dad made Stiles feel like he was eight years old again as he took care of his bloodied scrapes and bruises and checked him over again for any broken bones. 

He wanted to call Melissa over but Stiles refused. He just wanted to sleep. He slumped down onto the couch and closed his eyes and when he opened them again his dad was at the front window peering out into the darkness.

“Stiles, when Derek said he was going home, I think he meant he was going to keep watch in his car across the street.”

“What?” Stiles sat up a little too quickly and clutched at his spinning head. “Ow.”

“He’s been out there a couple of hours,” his dad said, coming over and feeling Stiles’ forehead. “I’ll get you more meds. But first let me get Derek in here.”

He was gone for a few minutes, presumably having to be quite persuasive before Derek would agree to come inside. But eventually there were footsteps on the front porch, and his dad’s voice, calm and low and then he heard Derek, clearly feeling awkward as he called the sheriff Sir and came slowly around the doorframe. 

“Hey, Stiles, how are you feeling?”

“Better, kind of, yeah I’ll be fine.”

“Can I…” He looked like he wanted to move closer but he looked over his shoulder at Stiles’ dad who nodded.

“I’ll give you two a minute.”

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles said, and beckoned Derek over. “You’ve been out there the whole time?” he asked, as Derek slowly sat down beside him on the couch. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave you alone,” Derek said, and the sudden honesty made Stiles pause for a moment.

“It’s ok, Dad was looking after me.”

“I know, but in case he came back- or your dad had to leave.”

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Stiles winced as he tried to straighten up a little and Derek’s hand had drifted to his neck before he seemed to realise it himself.

“Do you want me to help?” Derek asked softly.

“Thanks, yeah, that’d be good.”

Derek’s hand was warm as it slid over the back of his neck, and the pain almost instantly retreated. “Ah that’s good, man that’s better,” he sighed out, head going back onto the couch behind him.

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” Derek said, close by. 

Stiles opened his eyes again and smiled. “Kind of worth it for all this touching. Touching is good.”

Derek drew back a little way, just watching his face. 

“Sorry, too much? You want me to blame that on the meds? Or on your hoodoo thing? Because I can totally do that.” 

Derek shook his head, frowning a little. “I didn’t know you wanted me to touch you,” he whispered.

“Oh, well, hell yeah dude, you can touch me wherever you want. I mean, maybe wait for my dad to leave first, but yeah, after that, not a prob-”

Derek’s lips cutting off Stiles stream of consciousness was nothing short of miraculous. 

***

Derek was at Stiles’ next lacrosse game, sitting beside his dad up in the stands, probably talking through more of their plans to get to the old man. Stiles wasn’t hiding anything from his dad anymore, thanks to Derek.

Whether he was partly there for protection or not, Stiles didn’t care. He was there. For Stiles. And even the third time he was sent flying into the grass because he had his eye on Derek and not on the field, it was worth it.


End file.
